


An Unexpected Tragedy

by Raicheda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: It is a shame there are no records of this event for exorcists to mull over, only the Noah are aware of this event, in which the whole family was almost destroyed. In the end, Neah should simply not have existed, but he did.Written back in 2014 for fanfiction.net, it's rather Vague, as it was written back when I only knew of Nea, but had next to information on why he betrayed the Earl
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Tragedy

The 3rd Side Of The War

Bookmen, recorders of time;  
The most knowledgeable clan in the world, keepers of the records;  
They knew about the family of Noah, had even stood at their sides;  
Bookmen, they recorded and knew almost everything.

Almost...

**Why did you keep it from me Adam? Tell me!**

A Noah with innocence

**Neah please calm down!**

A Noah who loves mankind

**Damn you Adam, Curse you and your family!**

A Noah that lost control

**Neah you need to stop!**

This Noah loved music... was music

**You can't fault us for this, we have no other option but to full fill our duty, our job, You know that!**

A most special Noah

**To hell with you Millennium, you can't just go behind my back like that!**

That shouldn't exist

**She didn't have to die Earl... she didn't... How could you do this to me!**

Noah are incapable of mourning a human, and yet...

It is a shame there are no records of this event for exorcists to mull over, only the Noah are aware of this event, in which the whole family was almost destroyed.

**Neah Stop, please, we can still be a family, the others will come back soon, we can fix this!**

But even Noah are still human,

**you're just tired Neah, it's been a long day, why don't you go rest?**

And Humans turn against humans

**Don't touch me, I'll kill you!**

Thus among Noah war can still break;

A new side to the current war;

A third side;

Neahs' side;

A side that should not have existed.

**Come back Neah, you promised to always be by my side right?**

A very one sided war

**The Fourteenth...**

**.**

**.**

**He's Back!**

The Noah of Destructions 3rd side of the war

**Good morning. Earl**

An unexpected tragedy


End file.
